How to train your God Eater
by Mendacium
Summary: Year 2071. Humanity population has decreased by 90% due to the appearance of the Aragami. Join Nightfury as he has to survive against the aragami while training his new trainee.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

 **Hi, um this is my first fanfiction I hope you lot enjoy the chapter of this story. I appreciate any reviews from you lot however if it's a flame one then I won't read it but other than that ya… oh ya and if there is any experience fanfics writer who are reading this and does enjoy it, I'm wondering if any of you would be interested in editing any future chapters before release to make it good and if so the please PM then but other than enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Gods Eater burst**

Chapter 1: God eaters

"Come in Fenrir Branch Berk, this is Lieutenant Thuggory, requesting …. I repeat requesting back up, we …. Aragami outbreak in sector 2. We are suffering a lot of innocent casualties, I repeat requesting back up!"

The huge burly red hair on top man, with a huge impressive braided red beard covering most of his face only showing his mouth and the top half of his head and long red hair pushed back on his head into ponytail with a dark suit on. He sat behind his desk in a dark room with only a desk and the chair, he currently sits on, with a stern expression on his face which seems to be glued to his face as he listened to the distress call. He presses the intercom to connect to his second in command to give orders.

"Gobber, tell ta Nightfury to go to Sector 2 and draw away the aragami from Defence Squad so they can get-"boomed the man, in a Scottish accent before getting cut off by Gobber.

"Well, Stoick, it seems ta Nightfury already left for Sector 2, 10 Minutes ago with a helicopter for ta lad's 'dramatic' entrance" said Gobber in a Scottish accent.

"How the hel did he know 'bout ta situation there?" Boomed Stoick in rage, unknowingly caused Gobber to wince in pain due to the loud sound.

"Yeh see, I don't know ta answer for that, so ya gonna have to ask ta lad when he gets back!" Gobber said in a deadpanned tone.

"Then how close is he before contact with the aragamis" Huffed Stoick in annoyance as he drums his fingers on the desk.

"Apparently ta lad is T-minus 5 minutes away from ta action. I'll contact him right away ta tell him his orders then!" Gobber says before turning off the link so Stoick can't say anything else.

Meanwhile in a black sleek helicopter that is T-minus two minutes from the so called 'action', a 6 foot thin teenager wearing a black draconic face mask that covers his face with his auburn hair in a mess, but it only shows his forest green eyes. He wears a black long sleeved shirt that shows his lean muscles underneath, that covers only his left arm up till his huge red , while his right comes up to his elbow, he wears a pair black leather gloves on his hands, and a black standard battle trousers with black boots. He has a pair of headphones around his neck, while he holds the handle of his weapon a God Arc on his shoulder.

His God Arc was as tall as he is, it has a sleek long black katana with a red sharp edge, with an unemployed black shield with a red edge on the bottom that connects the handle, his gun counterpart is sticking out of the shield that is connected to the handle allowing, Nightfury to shoot without changing his weapon back and forth.

The Nightfury presses a button near the door to open, before gripping the handle with his right hand as he looks below to see the destruction of a city, with his hair blown backwards as he hears the sound of the chopper and the cries of people and roars of the gods below him. Black clouds of smoke was rising due to the raging flames spread out across the city, making it difficult for him to see which area is swarming with the aragami. Just as he looked out, his phone starts to ring, the ringtone of a guitar playing a solo wasn't heard above the noise however the vibration it let off, alerted him of the incoming call. He moves his right hand to his front pocket to take out his black standard flip phone and looks at the ID of the incoming call from Gobber. Sighing in annoyance, Nightfury went to answer the call however his phone 'accidently' slips from his hand and falls down to the burning city below, with an "oops".

"ACK! I NEED YOU TO GO TO THE SAFE HOUSE TO PICK UP PEOPLE! TAKE THE YOUNG KIDS AND PREGNAT WOMAN OR ANY INJURED PEOPLE FIRST AND TAKE THEM BACK TO BASE! UNDERSTAND?" shouts Nightfury to the pilot, Ack, over the noise. "DON'T WAIT FOR ME OR CHECK TO SEE IF I'M OKAY!" As those words left his mouth, he jumped off the helicopter with his arms spread out as though he was gonna fly while holding his god arc in his left hand.

However he starts to fall down into the unknown. While falling, Nightfury positioned his body so that he can land in a ninja pose however when he sees the bottom a sight greeted him.

Below in an ally were three Ogretails, a white small type common aragami, with two legs and ogre-like face with two horns and a large tail with needles, getting ready to pounce onto a kid that standing in the way to protect a injured woman, whom Nightfury assumes that she is the child's mother, laying on the floor with a leg bent in an odd way.

Grabbing his blade with his right hand, underneath his left, he switches his sword into gun mode and shoots a blue and white oracle bullet to the middle Ogretail that jumps. The bullet hits the Ogretail with an explosion, causing the small god to break into two and burn while the other two jump back in shock before looking up in the sky looking for the cause of their comrade's death, however they can only see a streak of red coming down fast, before landing in front of the two ogretails and jumping towards the two Ogretails, while shooting another blue oracle bullet to the right one.

The right ogre tail dodges out of the way while the left one raises its tail to shoot spikes at Nightfury. Nightfury notices the spikes and switches to sword while moving forward to slash the left one on the face in a horizontal line, before dashing to his right and jumps and spin in mid-air, with a downward slash on the last Ogretail's tail, before using the ally wall to push off to slash at the Ogretail in a vertically.

Nightfury looks towards the kid and his mom, or is it a she, before taking out a flare and tossing it to the kid, who caught it perfectly, while looking at the masked man in a mixture of relief and suspicion.

"The flare will let off a red smoke to alert any nearby pilots for immediate evacuation from your position." Nightfury says to the kid before walking the opposite direction, while merging with the shadows.

"Th-thank you mister" says the boy to thin air of where Nightfury was standing before.

Nightfury starts to run down the blood soak street a couple of blocks away from the kid before turning right to see a mass of random aragamis attacking. Looking straight at his multiple targets, before running and jumping between his enemies, slashing randomly everywhere, landing a single deep blow on his unaware preys causing them to die. The ones that do notice the bloodshed, were too late to attack as Nightfury comes in a flash of red and black cutting down any of the gods in his bloodthirsty blade's reach. He cuts an eighth of the aragami force down with ease as he nearly fly across to each aragami, leaving a blood bath of corpses behind in his wake.

However Nightfury had to deploy his shield quickly before three large missiles impact on his shield or in front of him causing to go back a few metres back. This gave the remaining aragamis to see the cause of the killing spree as he deactivates his shield and looks at the remaining targets. He then notices the fact that more enemies are appearing around him, looking at the human before them with a mixture of distain and hunger, or so Nightfury thinks, before running at the hordes of aragami in front. Similarly the aragami, also charges at the human in front of them however he jumps up in the air and points his God Arc at the them before a black face with fangs sprung out of his weapon Like a snake the black face moves fast around the horde before opening its mouth and biting an armoured aragami's face before retreating back to its shell causing the God Arc to glow along with Nightfury.

"Nice choice, bud" Nightfury yelled as he moves faster in the air, avoiding many attacks and slashing more off them down. Some humans in the buildings that were hiding noticed the aragami's main focus, as they watch the person dancing in the air with the aragamis, as he slashes at them in certain points with quick reflexes before darting to the next one while dodging long range attacks. They watch in silence and wonder at the flash of red and blueish glow as he gives the people a chance to run away from the aragamis.

The duration of this burst of extra speed and strength would last for quite a while, for the aragami's while for Nightfury it was 5 minutes in which he used to kill or wound as many of the gods as possible, whether they were small or large. He lets out his black creature near the end of his duration to take a bite a monkey-like aragami before retreating back again.

Many of the aragamis that were wounded by Nightfury retreated from the battle while the others try to kill or wound Nightfury however they prevented from doing so due to long range aragamis missing and hitting other aragamis, resulting in more wounds or death of their comrades.

Nightfury notices his human audience milling around watching in awe at him as he deals with the aragamis instead of running in the opposite direction away from his fight.

"OKAY WHICH ONE OF YOU LOT WANNA TAG IN WHILE I CATCH MY BREATH, EH?" yells the Nightfury sarcastically at the crowd while dodging the attacks. "THE MAN IN THE SUIT, CAN YOU TAKE OVER PLEASE?"

The man who the question was directed out, suddenly shakes his head in terror before backing away and turning around to sprint away from the battle, followed by other people as they ran to the closest evacuation point.

Sighing in annoyance at the people's cowardice, Nightfury carries on slashing many of the aragamis around him before breaking away from the fight and moving the opposite direction of the people, with a bunch of aragamis following at his heels, trying to kill him down the street, before a building in front of him crashed down blocking any further progress, Nightfury notices that there was no other roads of streets leading out between him and aragami since the last one is near the middle of the horde descending down on him.

Turning around to look at them in annoyance, Nightfury points his God arc at them and lets the black creature out to take another bite out of any aragamis in front, a big four legged aragami with tank treks as legs and two missile launches on his back and a skeleton on the top in front with no arms, gets bitten however the black jaw doesn't let go instead, Nightfury gets dragged forward towards the horde as he lands on the aragami as the black creature retreats back to Nightfury's God Arc, causing him to back to burst mode before pushing away to land a few feet away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET BUD! SO LETS STOP PLAYING WITH OUR FOOD AND START EATING OTHERWISE THE DIRECTOR WILL SHOUT AT US AGAIN." Nightfury shouts while laughing as he looked at his God Arc, not caring about the horde closing in on him. "Between you and me bud, his ranting can be pretty boring." He mumbles before looking at the aragamis with a glint in his eyes as he starts to run at them before colliding with them again.

A few hours later, as the sun was rising, above the near charred city, a couple of helicopters were coming in to pick up any survivors left. One of the pilots notice a person sitting on top of a pile of aragamis.

"This is Horack, I spot Nightfury. I'm going down to pick him up" says the pilot, Horack, as he pulls away from the group and heading over to Nightfury.

Nightfury sat on his victim's bodies, covered in head to toe in blood, with his headphones on listening to a song playing while holding his God Arc as he watches the helicopter come down and hover near his level. The door slides open revealing a muscular, black haired kid with a black tank top and brown army pants on, with a sneer on his face and a chubby teenager with short blonde hair, wearing a green hoodie and trousers looking at Nightfury in awe and wonder.

"Oh sorry, it looks as though this is the wrong location for you lot. Tell the pilot that the nearest place with kids is the other way" yells Nightfury sarcastically to the two teens, while pointing at the way they came from.

"We are here to pick you up Nightfury" sneers the black haired kid. "So get on otherwise you can walk home, it's a direct command from the Director, my Uncle Stoick the Vast."

"Fine!" Nightfury mumbles as he gets up and leaps into the helicopter and sits down near the edge. The helicopter then pulls away and starts to rise higher before making its way back to Fenrir Branch Berk. Halfway through the trip, Nightfury starts getting annoyed about the fact the blonde teen was staring at him with his mouth open in awe for. "Um, is there something on my mask?"

"Oh, uh … N-n-not real ... really" the blonde says nervously. "it's, just … um… d-d-did y-you kill them all b-by yourself?"

"No, those aragamis were my fan girls, they died in excitement when I said hi to them!" Nightfury replies sarcastically to the teenager. "By the way, are you two the new recruits of God Eater?"

"Ye-yeah we a-are" the blonde teen says still nervous of the fact that he is sitting with his idol.

"I see, well if so then you better say get ready mentally for this hellhole of a world." Nightfury says with sadness, "Trust me, it's going to be a painful journey if you're unprepared."

"So what, I was born ready for this shit, Nightfury! I'm going to be the best God eater in the world and take out more aragamis than you. I can guarantee that!" the haired teen sneered at the Nightfury.

"Then let's see if your bite is as worse as you r bark!" Nightfury chuckles "Because I hate to see another enthusiastic comrade die."

 **Hi just a reminder, please leave reviews, any flames will be ignored and if any experienced fanfic writers like this and wishes to help edit any future chapters then PM me! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi welcome to chapter two. I hope you enjoy this chapter since it was hard to write due to the lack of sugar. Anyway please, I'm begging, I am seriously on my knees here, typing this part, so please leave a review of your thoughts of this story so far and what you like to see next chapter please. But other than that enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gods eater Burst and How to Train Your Dragon**

Chapter 2 - New Type

The hiss of the door sliding open, reveals a blonde braided hair teenager, wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, her right arm's sleeve only coming up to her elbow. She wears a brown skirt with white skulls decoration and blue leggings with brown combat boots. Her round face remains neutral as she walks through the door into the darkness, yet her blue eyes betray signs of excitement and nothing else, of what is going to transpire in this room today.

The lights then flicked on, causing her to shield her eyes with her right hand, her face changing from neutral to annoyance for a second before reverting back. When the teen lowers her hand for her eyes to adjust to the brightness, her eyes widens in awe as she sees a large, grey circular room with scratches and bullet holes over the walls with a roof full of chains hanging overhead. However these things did not attract the teen's attention. The girl's focused was directed to the God Arc holder in the middle of the room.

Her eyes were taking in the details of the God arc inside, a blue and black axe-like blade, with a collapsed small blue shield, and gun.

'So this is my God Arc' she thought with admiration, as she starts to visualise the different moves she can pull off whilst delivering high pain to an aragami, however the sound of a cheerful, Scottish voice broke her train of thought as she jump back in surprise. She notices a window high on the wall opposite her, with three shadow outlines of people, two large burly men one bigger and broader than the other and an outline of a woman sitting down.

"'Ello Lass, welcome to ta aptitude test, where ya tested to see whether or not ya qualified to join ta anti-aragami force, ta god eaters. Now ta test is really simple ta perform, like a Viking milking a yak. Just place ya hand on the God Arc's handle and then done, lass." Said the voice.

The teen looks at the window before complying and places her hand on the God Arc's handle. Nothing happens at first, before the top part of the case slams down, covering her wrist and causing her to squeal. After a moment pass, she starts to feel excruciating pain from her right wrist, as if she was being devoured by an aragami and to make it worse she can hear the sounds of biting and crunching emitting from inside the case. However despite the pain, the teen bite her tongue so that she won't scream.

The pain starts to travel up her arm, causing her to whimper slightly, unbeknownst to her that her veins in the arm starts to black where the pain is. This went on for a few more seconds before the pain and black veins starts to fade away as the case opens, with a black mist coming from her arm.

"Congratulation lass, yeh now a god eater. You will go through the door to meet your superior and then attend a lecture before getting a medical check-up. So yeah, that's about it really." The voice said, but his voice fell on deaf ears as the teen stood there, lifting her God Arc and holding it in amazement of how light it was despite being big. "Um lass, 'ello anyone there? OI LASS"

The last part cause the teen to jump again before looking up at the window as she place her God Arc back into the case.

"Kay then, pay attention now, lass, ya must go through that door and wait to meet yeh superior who will give ya a lecture and then ya can go and get that medical lecture. Kay? Oh and if ya start to feel queasy then let one of us know." The voice said to the teen, who nod to show that she understood before leaving again.

20 minutes later…

The teen stood in a large hall, leaning on a pillar next to a table with four other teenagers. The first one or two are identical twins, called Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The only difference is that Ruffnut has braided hair and Tuffnut wore a bandanna on his head, however they both wore a mischievous grin. The second one was a fat, short blonde hair teen, with a nervous look on his face, with a brown hoodie on, is Fishlegs apparently. The last one, the black hair teen with muscles and no brains, evident to the fact that he was trying to flirt with the blonde teen, who just shrugs him off with a punches to show that she isn't interested in him yet he won't take the hint.

"So, babe do you still wanna hang out the mighty Snoutlout?" he said to the blonde teen, who just shook her head again for the umpteenth time in the span of 20 minutes. "If so then I can teach you some of my famous techniques?"

Luckily for Snoutlout, who was gonna get another right hook punch, the supervisor, a small burly man, with braided blonde moustache and has a prosthetic leg and arm, decided to come and check the new rookies.

"ATTENTION! GET YA LAZY ASSES UP AND IN LINE OR ELSE?!" He yelled at them, as they suddenly shot up and formed a line. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, stood at attention next to the blonde girl, who was standing normally, while Fishlegs, stood at attention, with his hand in saluting position and Snoutlout slouch next to Fishlegs with an annoyed expression. "Good. Now then on ta business, welcome to Fenrir Berk Branch, where ya lot are gonna spend ta rest of yeh days in unless ya get killed. Here we ask of ya lot to be nice and try to keep stuff from blown' up." He said this while eyeing the twins with a scowl on his face. "First ya lot are gonna get a medical check-up by Gothi, and Old Wrinkly before I assign ya lot to ya personal –"

"Hey, Gobber how you doing?" said a voice coming from behind Gobber. "Oh are those the new rookies who are joining us? Hey Thuggory, Heather, Eret get over here, our newest victims are here!"

"Ya to loud, Cami!" Gobber said with a sigh as he move out of the way to show a short blonde girl with long blonde hair in a mess and wrinkled clothes, and approaching them was a tall, black hair, with green eyes girl, a tall man with a tattoo with three bars on his chin and another guy with shoulder length brown hair. "These four god eaters here are, Camicazi, Heather, Eret and Thuggory. Ya lot, these rookies are Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Astrid. From this day forth ya lot will be training one of ta rookies in combat." Gobber said to all of them.

"Hi, nice to meet you lot and welcome to the team." Heather says as she shakes hands with each one of them.

"Thank you and I hope that we get along together." Astrid replies while shaking her hand.

"Wait, Gobber. You said that we are each gonna train one of them, right?" Thuggory says to Gobber with worry.

"Ya I did. So?" Gobber replies.

"Well there is four of us and five rookies. We are assigned to one of them for training, leaving one out. Who's gonna train that rookie?" Thuggory says with unease "Cause unless you are thinking what I'm thinking then I have to say that's not gonna work in like ever. So you gonna need to have use your back-up plan that you have. Right?"

"Um, what's not gonna work?" Tuffnut says to the two while his sister looks at Eret with a dreamy expression, while Eret was watching the two argue in interest.

"Look laddie, I know yeh concern of whether or not it's gonna work, but rest assured it is gonna work and before ya ask why let me tell ya." Gobber says with a smug expression as he ignores Tuffnut. "What day is it today?"

"Uh, Friday. Wait how does that question influence the fact that your plan is gonna work? Cause for all we know we might get a similar reaction like the time with the goat and your undies and whatnot, causing if I remember correctly, everyone including Stoick to have nightmares!" Thuggory says while shivering at the memory of that day.

"URRGH! Thuggory why did you put that image back in my mind I just manage to get rid of that image yesterday and now its back!" Camicazi whine at Thuggory while punching him in the arm, causing him to wince at the pain. "Plus Gobber if I know what you're thinking of what's gonna happen then don't because HE is currently in the God Arc maintenance room right now since that's where I last saw him like 5 minutes ago."

"What! Are you sure?" Gobber screeches in reply to Camicazi's statement.

"Of course it was true. I was with her plus how many other god eaters are there besides us four and the new rookie?" Heather said to back-up Camicazi's statement.

"Nooooooo!" Gobber yelled causing everyone present in the hall to look at the man as he turns and runs to the lifts while yelling his orders at the god eaters. "Make them lot go and get their medical check-up and then tell them ta bloody rules. After that send them to ta simulation room!"

The rookies and the veterans watches Gobber until the doors of the lift closes before turning to look at one another and then at the other group.

"Whelp you heard the man. Let's get you lot to the medical check-up before he comes back and scream at us until he is blue in the face!" Eret says while he starts to walk to the lifts with both group following behind him.

Meanwhile at the God Arc maintenance room …

Nightfury was sitting on his chair, his black jacket with a dark Fenrir logo on back, hanging on his chair, his legs on his desk while he was writing his notebook, oblivious to a murderous aura coming towards him.

As he finish writing, he gets up and puts his jacket on while placing his notebook in the inside pocket on his left side. Just as he move towards middle of his messy workplace, his door open to reveal a very pissed off Gobber, as he storms in while shouting at the very confused Nightfury, thinking what has he done now.

"NIGHTFURY! Why aren't ya having lunch with Stoick like ya usually do, boy? Cause of ya, ma beautiful plan I crafted is ruined. Do ya know how long it took to prepare it carefully so we won't have ta same incident concerning ta goat and me undies?" He yelled at Nightfury, who shivered at the last part, almost causing some horrible memories to resurface.

"Gobber, calm down and take deep breaths and then tell me what is going on. Okay?" Nightfury says soothingly to Gobber who just glares at Nightfury.

"Ya a pain ya know that?" Gobber said in a deadpan voice as he still glares at Nightfury before saying "We received five new recruits and one of them is a new type like you."

"So what? Heather's a new type too. She can train your new type." Nightfury says as he guessed at what Gobber wants him to do.

"Ya, Heather is good but this new-type is already good. We don't need good anymore, we need great laddie. And yeh ta only one who is define as great in this place." Gobber says to Nightfury as he drops the glare and adopts a puppy eye look at Nightfury.

"Oh, Gobber stop with that puppy look please. It makes you look pathetic, and I'm not lying it does, as well as making you look creepy too." Nightfury complains to Gobber however this causes Gobber to make his puppy look to grow bigger and starts to make a whimpering sound making Nightfury to groan in annoyance. "Fine then I will check out this new-type however if that person isn't as good as you said then I won't take them on. That's all okay?"

At those words, Gobber drops his puppy look and grins happily at the lad in front of him before enveloping in a hug.

"Oh, thank ya laddie, ya won't regret this at all. I promise ya, this will be a good thing which you will thank me for in years to come. Hell maybe you might fall for the lassie, eh?" Gobber says to as he continues to hug Nightfury while spinning him around with the huge grin on his face.

"Oh… uh … Gobber …. Gobber… can't breathe… Gobber … You killi…ng me …" wheezes Nightfury as he starts to feel some of his ribs breaking and his vision blurring.

'Huh looks like I'm not gonna die by the aragami after all' he thought just before Gobber lets go and places him on the ground with a grin on his face.

"Well then let's go to ta simulation room so ya can see ya trainee lad." Gobber says as he starts to pull the injured Nightfury, who out of the room and starts to drag him to the lifts so they can get to the simulation room.

At the simulation room, a wide circular room with battle scars all over from past simulation battles, all the rookies stood in the centre of the room with their God Arc. Snoutlout's God Arc is a buster blade, while Fishleg's God Arc is a blast gun. Tuffnut's God arc is a buster blade while Ruffnut's one is a short blade.

The twins decided to spar against each other while Fishlegs is looking around awkwardly and as for Snoutlout, he is currently flirting with Astrid to her dismay.

"So babe, do you like my God Arc? It's pretty sweet and it's called Forbidden Holy blade. I bet you wanna know how a guy tough guy like me got such an awesome blade like this? Well…" Snoutlout rambled on, oblivious to the fact that Astrid wasn't paying attention to him and his lies. Instead she is focused on who Gobber was talking about earlier on before the medical check-up. However her thoughts got interrupted by the voice of Gobber coming from an intercom.

In the window above on the wall shows six shadow outlines. Four of them shows the veterans from before and the fifth one was Gobber but the last one shows a tall slim person.

"Okay, sorry 'bout that, I got ta fifth god eater and trainer for ya lot. Now I'm gonna tell ya what's gonna happen okay? First off in this simulation, ya gonna be assessed individually by me and yeh trainer. This test is gonna be use to assess yeh overall combat skill and allows yeh trainers to see what needs improving and whether ya ready to start missions with them!" Gobber said to the recruits causing most of the rookies besides Astrid and Fishlegs to complain about how it's unfair. "I'm gonna start off with ta highest scored rookie and then go up. Um, Astrid ya first, so everyone else move to ta back of ta room."

Behind the window, Nightfury watches the blonde teen known as Astrid stroll forward while everyone else retreated to the back of the room.

"So Gobber this is the new-type you was talking about?" Nightfury said with mild interest, however behind the mask he is very interested to see what this new-type can do.

"Yep, that lass has the highest score on paper and combat. I have high hopes for her. Oh, can I give her a warning 'bout ya lad?" Gobber said to Nightfury who just nod in response while the other four god eaters look at Gobber in wonder for persuading Nightfury to join.

"Okay lass, since ya have ta highest score and since the trainer ya gonna get has high standards on who he picks to train, ya gonna have a high level aragami model to fight. Oh and by ta way, give it ya all, this is the only chance for ya to train with ta best god eater in this branch. Okay let's start!" Gobber says cheerily while he activates the aragami model that resembles an ogretail.

Down below, Astrid looks at the model and changes her God Arc into gun mode and fires two poison bullets at the beast while running at it before switching back to blade form. The model dodge to the left to avoid the bullet, however Astrid slashed at one of the model's leg, leaving a deep cut, before it spun around causing Astrid to deploy her shield pushing her back.

She inactivates her shield and ran around the model before lunging in to slash at the beast, causing the model to tense so it can move back but before it can move Astrid use impulse edge, shooting poison burst onto it, making it jerk back its head in shock, giving Astrid an opening to plunge her blade in the model's chest. She smiles at her achievement before activating her predator mode and takes a huge bite out of it including the core.

When the leftover model fell, Astrid looks at the window with a fierce gaze expecting them to put send more models out.

Behind the window Gobber looks at Astrid pride while Nightfury looks at the teen. The other four god eaters looks at his mask, especially at his eyes to see his reaction at the rookie's performance.

"So lad, what do you think?" Gobber said with glee. Nightfury still looks down at the teen thinking of whether or not he should train her, but sadly for him, his train of thoughts got interrupted by Heather.

"You should train her, Nightfury. She seems good plus under your guidance, she may be an exceptional god eater in the future." Heather says trying to support Gobber's decision. "Judging her level of combat, I say she's near my level of fighting, so I can't teach her much."

"Plus she's kind of hot, so you might have a chance to woo her with your talents and skills!" Camicazi adds, prompting everyone to nod in agreement to Nightfury's dismay.

"Why is it both you lot and Gobber thinks that we are gonna be a thing in the future?" Nightfury grumbles at them.

"Um it's a gut feeling man." Eret says causing more nods in agreement from everyone else while Nightfury scoffs at the answer.

"Don't underestimate our gut feeling, it has never been wrong when it comes to love." Thuggory says in a grave tone to Nightfury.

"Yet it seems to work when it involves your love life Thuggory! I mean the last time you had an amazing gut feeling of love for a woman, you lasted 10 seconds before she left in disgust, which was a new record!" Nightfury responded sarcastically causing the other god eaters and Gobber to laugh while Thuggory looks hurt at the comment.

"Anyway, what do ya think of the lass so far?" Gobber says when the laughter dies down.

"Hmm, I like to take her on an actual mission to see how she deals in life and death situations." Nightfury says in a dead serious tone causing everyone to look at him as if he's mad. "If you wanna know why, then it's because she hasn't gone all out since she knows it's a simulation and she won't die. So I want to place her in a situation where she has death looming over every move to see how she reacts."

Gobber looks at Nightfury with a thoughtful expression while the others start to complain about his decision.

"Are you mad? She won't last out there!" Heather says.

"What possessed you to say that? Dude, I know you for the past year and I know you pull stupid shit off by dancing with death but this right here, is the most bizarre shit you ever said! If she dies it's gonna be on you!" Eret shouts at Nightfury.

"He's right Nightfury. We know you make stupid decisions but this one is new!" Camicazi said.

"Mate, I'm gonna ask you this but what did you eat today to give you that idea?" Thuggory says to Nightfury.

"Enough yeh lot!" Gobber says at the teens before looking at Nightfury with a serious expression. "Are ya serious lad?" Nightfury nods in response. "If I let ya take her on this mission of yeh, will ya make sure she gets out safe if it gets bad?" Nightfury nods again. "Alright then, I let ya take he on the actual mission. When do ya wanna go?" Gobber says with a sigh.

"I like to take her right now." Nightfury says making Gobber to splutter while the others look at him again in madness. "That way I can give you my answer quickly plus I won't get bias in any way when it comes to my decision. Oh and also it happens now or I won't train her."

"Fine then." Gobber says before pressing the comm speakers. "Um Astrid there has been a slight change in plans for ya test. Ya see what ya just did doesn't count plus ta idiot who caused decided to do this to see how you actually perform in a real life situation. Basically get ready, Nightfury is gonna take ya a mission right now!"

This announcement caused Astrid eyes to widen in excitement of the fact that she is gonna go on a mission. Not the fact that Nightfury s gonna be with her but she is already going on a mission against the aragami. While the other rookies looks at the window and Astrid in mix expressions, Fishlegs in amazement that Astrid is gonna be with Nightfury, the twins looks at Astrid in jealousy for the fact that she gets to do something fun while Snoutlout looks at the window in rage for the multiple reasons.

"L-like right now-now or now later?" Astrid stammers out in happiness, as she gazes at the window thinking that this is some sort of dream.

"Yes now lass, Nightfury says to meet him at Sector 7 entrance so he can give you the mission brief and lets you lead. So you better start moving!" Gobber says at Astrid, who squeals in excitement before turning around and runs towards the exit and leaves.

Behind the window, Nightfury looks at the other rookies before turning around and leaves the others to get a suitable mission for him and Astrid while the other god eaters watches him leave, glaring at his back for his rash decision.

 **Hi thanks for reading Chapter two of the story I hope you enjoy it. Oh btw if you know any good God eater fanfic stories then please tell me! Please leave a review which is appreciated. Have fun and see ya next chapter!**


End file.
